


In the rain

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Batman Arkham City, DC Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Boy's Love, Consensual bondage, Dominant, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, Hot, Hot Sex, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out In Public, Rough Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Smut, Work In Progress, Yaoi, ficlit, gay boys, gay boys kissing, gay guys, gay guys kissing, kiss, public affection, short fanfiction, spiderman nightwing fanfic, spiderman nightwing story, submissive top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delightful, fluffy romance story between Nightwing and Spiderman.</p><p>(Sexual activities are ahead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't let me go again

Nightwing felt rain soak his hair and patter on his suit, bouncing off his shoulders and streaming down his face. Richard perched on a gargoyale, watching the city below. Spiderman slid into the corners of Richard's vision, hanging upside down, suspended on a thread. He reached out and ran a hand through Richards hair, turning Richard's head to look at him. Richard grinned, leaning out to nudge the place where Spiderman's nose would be. Spiderman chuckled, looking pleased. "Hi Nights."  
"Hello, Spidey." Richard hated the nick names, but Peter wouldn't come up with better ones. And besides, the cheese factor made their relationship cute.

Stupid cute, but Richard didn't mind.

Richard reached up, tugging on the mask on Peter's face just enough to reveal his lips, craning his head up to press a kiss on the corner of Peter's mouth. Some 30 stories down, on the streets, someone yelled _"Is that Spiderman kissing that guy from Blackgate?",_ but Richard ignored them, dabbing his tongue tip on Peter's lip, making Spiderman gasp, parting his mouth around Nightwing's. Richard suppressed a giggle, finding it difficult and cumbersome to kiss his boyfriend when he was upside down.

Peter drew back, holding Richard's hands as he pulled them upwards, suspending Richard in the air. Undaunted, Richard let Spiderman ferri them up, watching as Peter aimed for a building some ten blocks away, shooting spider webs in a wide arc over the streets. Pulling Nightwing up and holding him against him, Spiderman let go and began swinging away, the wind and rain drops rushing by.

Richard's body grew hot despite the cold, molded perfectly against Peter's legs and torso. Richard squinted against the water drops, ducking his head near Peter's chest as they swung. Before arriving at the destination, Spiderman managed to fix his mask, clearing his throat as he glanced at Richard. Satisfaction prickled Richard's stomach as he looked down, holding back a grin. He had made Spiderman flustered.

Spiderman touched down on the sky scraper alcove, depositing Nightwing over and dropping down beside him. Peter hesitated, glancing up and letting Richard prowl over and tug his mask off. Richard bent forward, leaning warmly into Peter with a kiss. Peter reached up, tangling his hands in Richards cold, wet hair, his tongue curling against Richard's, making tingling sensations twist in the base of Richard's abdomen.  
That horny cloud was just on fire today.  
"Sex," Richard grumbled through the kiss, making Peter snort, "Now," Richard whined, nudging his nose against the side of Peter's head. Peter bit back a giggle, looking up to catch Richard's eyes, "Really?" He asked, sounding shy, "Now, now?"  
"Yeah, now-now." Richard replied, impatience spiking up his back. "Not later-now." Richard slipped a hand over Peter's, guiding his hand over his hip. Pink began blossoming around Peter's cheeks as he inched his fingertips around Richard's pelvic bone, lightly brushing his palms over Richard's rump. "The same as before?" He asked, his voice quiet. Excitement danced in Richard's chest as he nodded, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

One time, when they first started dating, (and Richard finally admitted that they _were_ indeed dating not to long ago,) their first intimate activity had been in the air. It wasn't weird or anything, just cuddling plus snatching coy kisses. It was comfortable for Peter, and it just seemed right for Richard to show off his aerialist skills, back then.  
Now it was just one of Richard's favorite indulgences. The thrill of trusting Peter and never being disappointed, it just got him going.  
Then they could race back home to Richard's hide out,  
and snog like hell.

Spiderman walked backward, guiding Nightwing toward him as he pressed his back against the wall of the skyscraper's tenth floor. There was a convenient lack of windows on this side of the building, not that Richard would have been bothered by an audience. Nightwing figured it must be an insurance company or a hotel or something... hell, Richard didn't care. They could have dropped off behind a McDonald's stand and it would be the sexiest place in the world, just as long Peter was there. Richard reached up to fold back Peter's costume, leaning in and wrapping his mouth gently around Peter's neck. Peter shuddered under him, inhaling sharply in a gasp as he molded his body against Richards.

Spiderman twisted an arm behind his back, slithering up the wall and pulling Richard up with him. Arms holding around Peter's shoulders for support, Richard let Peter suspend them half way in the air, dangling beneath the buttress of a balcony. Caught in some cheesy, romantic, aerialist pose kind of thing, Richard gazed up through half closed eyes, blinking away rain from his lashes. The rain pattered on from outside their sheltered spot, hissing against the shingles and stone farther down the roof. The dull whine and roar of the traffic was muffled by the building, the damp brick rough and cold. Peter was upside-down, an arm wrapped around the small of Richard's shoulders, tucked under his arm, while clinging to a web that stuck to the balcony above. He liked this kind of lame stuff, glad that Richard was trusting enough (and flexible enough) to put his life in Peter's hands. I guess he thought it was romantic.

Richard didn't mind it either. With him all horny and everything.

Richard began practicing his acrobatics more seriously soon after he had met Spiderman, finding a lot of inspiration in Peter's self taught abilities. Richard offered helping Peter improve his aerialist practices, and the two had worked out a great bond.  
Things just seemed to click after that. Their first kiss was an accident, but the best accident Richard made.

Jolting, Richard suddenly slid almost two yards down, Peter vanishing from his awareness. Grasping at the thread of webbing, Richard felt butterflies dancing in his belly. Taking a deep breath, Richard sensed Spiderman swinging above him. "I got you," Peter reassured, "Don't worry."  
Richard nodded, "Right," He huffed, trying to regain his composure. Peter slunk down toward him, pressing a kiss to Richard's forehead. Clarity swept over Richard, his jittering hands falling still. He closed his eyes, letting a smile spread across his face, letting Peter's familiarity calm him down. He sensed Peter run his nose along his jawline, pressing little kisses along his chin. Richard pulled upward, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders again.  
"Don't let me go again, tonight," Richard murmured against Peter's earlobe.  
"Awww." Peter sighed.  
"Not for sentimental reasons," Richard added quickly, "Drop me when ever you want, y'know, on any other day. I'll be okay," Richard kissed Peter's cheek.  
"I just want to get a move on." Richard nudged Peter's hips, making their thread swing. "Kind of going nuts here."

Peter laughed, curling around him with an affectionate murr. "Oh Nights."


	2. Great

Peter was bundled onto the bedroom, warmth surging up from his belly into his chest. Richard, the tall, hot, sexy guy he was, scooped him up easily, making Peter protest, "Not the bridal thing again," he complained as Richard carried him. Richard simply pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed sheets. Peter quivered as Richard prowled over him, his hard muscled body firm and warm against Peter's supple, lithe torso. Swapping frantic, breathless kisses, Peter arched up, his hands all over Richard's chest, trying to tug off his dorky gray tee shirt, while Richard in question massaged Peter's back, reaching up his tank top.

Richard groaned, chuckling against the place where Peter's neck met his jawline. Peter closed his eyes, relishing Richard's attention until he felt light headed with stimulation. Richard's fierce, quick kisses and prickling nibbles left Peter's neck raw, feeling blemishes blossom where Richard focused his assault. After several heart beats, Peter ducked away, caressing his chin against Richard's jaw. Richard captured his lips, curling his tongue tip against Peter's teeth.

Swimming with arousal, Peter was swamped with affection, Richard's hot breath bathing the back of his mouth. He was dully aware of his clothes slithering off his body, feeling hard abdominals squash his stomach as he curved up along Richard. Shuddering in anticipation, Peter felt Richard crush his hips against his own, roughly tugging their boxers down.  
Peter whined, quivering, but as soon as it started getting all crazy and hot and everything, Richard disappeared. Peter sat up as Richard slunk away, fetching something from underneath the bed. "Oh bother." Peter huffed as Richard came back with a pair of wrappers.

"Condoms?" Peter mumbled. Hotness interrupted by condoms?  
Richard nodded, "Safe sex is an important practice."

Peter rolled his eyes, but gasped as Richard seized his unmentionables gently, tearing open one of the condoms with his teeth then wrapping it gingerly around Peter's length. Richard pressed the other condom in Peter's hands, coaxing him with glittering eyes. Peter smiled shyly, nodding as he glanced down. Richard nuzzled Peter's forehead while Peter awkwardly wrapped the latex around Richard's length, feeling Richard groan in appreciation at Peter's touch.

"Okay, so now can we-"  
Peter's query crumbled into a stifled snort as Richard launched into another bout of kisses, glimpsing a tiny tug of a smile on Richard's lips.  
This was great. Really great.

Peter coiled around Richard, his heart swelling.  
Very great.


End file.
